Ain't Gotta Be Related
by snipershezz
Summary: Some things don't always go down like you want them to, but there's always a light at the end of any tunnel.


**Characters:** John Hancock, Female Sole Survivor, Nick Valentine, Mayor McDonough

 **Relationships:** None.

 **Tags:** Gen, Ghoul, Light Angst, SociallyAwkward!Sole Survivor, Family Issues, Family Drama, Angst and Humour

 **Summary:** Some things don't always go down like you want them to, but there's always a light at the end of any tunnel.

 **A/N:** This piece was written for the Fallout kink meme and for once it's not smutty, it's cute and fluffy lol

 **The original prompt was as follows:** I recently found out who Hancock's brother is and I desperately need a fic detailing Hancock fleeing Diamond City after being ghoulified. Give me family drama and angst.

* * *

Riley looked up from her magazine, she'd been 'reading' for over an hour. She chewed her lip looking over at her companion. "John?"

"Mmmm?" He had a screwdriver between his teeth, arms covered in oil as he was working on his shotgun.

"Stop me if I'm being an asshole and you don't wanna answer but, you an Nick, is that - like - I dunno - a _thing_?"

His eyes flickered from his work up to her face. The tool clattered to the table as he spat it out. Reaching for a rag he wiped his hands. "A _thing_?"

She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, curiosity always got the better of her, now she was regretting bringing it up. Emotions were definitely not her thing. "Yeah - you know - like - are you two together?"

His rough chuckle filled her longue room. "Awkward much Riles? No we aren't a 'thing'." He used his hands to make air quote, "He's my best friend, has been for years. I grew up with him around. He would keep my brother and me outta trouble where he could."

"Oh ok. I just thought, you know 'cause you guys are so easy going around each other - you know - that's good - I mean - shit - it would be totally cool if you were but you aren't so-" She scowled as Hancock outright laughed at her now. "Oh shut up you ass, you know I'm no good with words, that's what you do, I just make stuff work."

He snorted, "You make machinery sing Riles, you're a goddamn genius." She smiled and he went back to his gun.

Conversation over.

* * *

The next time her curiosity got the better of her they were in the Old State House. "Hey John?"

He was the epitome of calm legs crossed up on the coffee table, arms splayed out on the back of the couch, cigarette dangling from his skinless fingers. The tricorn was over his eyes. "Hmmm?" He tipped the hat back, his onyx eyes catching hers.

"Your brother. He's the mayor of Diamond City i'nt he?"

Hancock's face took on a guarded quality and Riley knew she was treading on dangerous ground. "Yeah, what of it?"

"You left, like what - ten years ago - a long time ago, after the ghouls. Does he - does he know what happened to you? That you're mayor 'n' all?"

He eyed her with a knowing look, "You're tryin' to ask me if he knows I'm a ghoul."

"No - I mean - well, yeah, you know - I mean he doesn't even know if you're alive or -" She gave a nervous laugh.

Hancock chuckled and shook his head, "Riles you are more socially awkward than Travis sometimes I swear."

She offered him a sheepish grin. "Sorry."

His face became serious again, "No he doesn't, he doesn't know."

* * *

"You want me to what?" Riley raised the welding mask as her scarred brow shot up.

"I want you to get me into Diamond City." Hancock repeated leaning on Dogmeat's house with his arms crossed.

"Are you fucking mental man? You know how that place feels about ghouls, the fuckin' bigots."

"I want to talk to Guy."

Riley scratched the shaved side of her head and frowned. This was _big_ \- like rob a _fucking_ bank big. "I'll - I'll try John. I can't promise anything but I'll do my best."

He pushed himself off the doghouse. "That's all I ask toots."

"He what?!"

"Yeah I know."

Smoke plumed from Nick's nose as he toyed with his fourth cigarette in the last ten minutes. "What brought this on?"

She gave him a sheepish look from across his desk in the house she'd set up for him in Sanctuary. "It may have been my fault."

"Damnit Riley! You're incessant need to know is going to get you shot one of these days."

She rolled her eyes, "I go to a place of interest and get mauled by a deathclaw _one time_ and everyone's gotta keep givin' me shit about it."

He pointed a skeletal finger at her, "Language young lady."

She leveled him with a look, "Oh for crying out loud I'm older than you Valentine, belt up!"

Nick rolled his eyes, "Alright, I'm in. We should probably get him through in a disguise, a ghoul ain't just gunna stroll through the gates like he owns the joint. McDonough's brother or not."

"You know he's not going to go for that right? This is _Hancock_ we're talking about."

Nick stubbed out the cigarette. "Leave him to me, I'll make it happen."

* * *

The trio stood in front of Diamond City.

"You were saying Valentine?" As she glanced at Hancock wearing his normal colonial garb.

The synth gave her a look, "I'll admit I underestimated his charismatic nature."

Riley smirked, taking a drag of her cigarette, "You can't do that man, he walks all over you."

Hancock looked between the two, "Standing right here."

She waved a dismissive hand at him, "Irrelevant, you know your own nature John."

Nick snorted, "Are we going to stand her looking at baseball town or are we going in?"

Riley looked up, "Seriously? This was a baseball stadium?"

Nick shot her a disbelieving look, "Really? You never noticed that? The lights? The way it's set up? All the baseball references?"

Riley blushed, "Wow. I feel like an utter moron. Ok - moving on, let's just - get this over with."

* * *

"What do you want? I'm busy." The mayor looked unimpressed.

Riley rolled her eyes, "Listen, I'm not trying to take up all your precious time, I've just got someone you need to see."

He looked at her expectantly. Riley stepped out of the way. Hancock was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest.

McDonough glared at her. "A ghoul. Really? Is this your idea of a joke? You know the laws here Riley, I expect you to obey them and Nick, I expected better from you."

The synth sighed, "Just listen to what he has to say McDonough."

The older man eyed the ghoul critically. "I know you. You're the mayor of that swill they call a town - Hancock right?" John's black eyes watched him, the mayor shifted uncomfortably. "What do you want?"

"Hi Guy."

His eyes narrowed, "The only person who calls me that is -" Hancock smirked, and realization dawned in the man's eyes, there was only one person in the Commonwealth that smiled like that. "John?"

"Hey big brother."

"What - what happened to you?"

"Got myself a new look."

"Jesus John you're a -"

"Ghoul? Yeah." He pushed himself off the door frame and started towards the mayor of Diamond City.

The older man held up a hand, "Don't - don't come any closer."

A flicker of hurt crossed Hancock's face before disappearing completely. Riley's heart broke. He didn't deserve this, she didn't know why she agreed to help him. Nothing good could come of this.

"You think this changes anything, John? Christ, you're not even human, look at you."

Riley's blood boiled, Hancock was her best friend and nobody talked to him like that. "Now listen here you great asswipe -"

Hancock shot her a look, "Leave it Riles."

"But -"

"It's ok love, sticks and stones yeah?" She nodded and stepped back. Hancock turned back to McDonough, "No it don't change anything Guy, I just thought - hell I dunno what I thought - you're exactly the same arrogant prick you were ten years ago."

"And you're any better Jonathan? You run a town of miscreants and murderers. You're the same washed up drug addict, what did you do black out in a puddle of radiation?"

Hancock snorted, "I knew what I was getting into when I did this Guy, it would either kill me or not. I couldn't stand to live with watching bigots like you kill innocent people, so I changed my fucking life, of the people for the people Guy, I stick up for those who you didn't deem good enough to be a part of your perfect little world. You think raiders are bad?" He snorted humorlessly, "You're nothing but a fancy version."

"Get out of my fucking office, as far as I'm concerned my _brother_ died ten years ago." He turned his head, "Security! Get this - thing out of my town."

One of the guards started towards Hancock, Riley stopped him with an arm. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Don't bother callin' yer monkeys, I know where the door is." He offered the man a sad smile. "Goodbye Guy."

* * *

Riley approached Hancock cautiously.

"Hey love."

She smiled grimly, "Hey John." He toyed with the bottle of whisky in his hands. "You ok?"

He snorted, "Yeah. I thought maybe the years had changed him, I guess I hoped we could still be brothers. Guy wasn't always like that. I knew it was goin' to go down like that, but I'd hoped ya know?" He took a long swig. "I guess that's what you get for lovin' your family even when you shouldn't."

Riley placed her arm around his shoulders and he leaned into her gratefully. "I'm sorry it went like that John." She squeezed him lightly, "A home ain't always a house and family - well - we ain't always gotta be related. You feel me?"

He smiled at her, pressing a kiss into her ginger hair. "Yeah doll, I feel you."


End file.
